


Confidence Boost

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut, body image issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. Can I have a Balthazar fic. The reader is not feeling so hot when someone comments on her weight/looks and she feels less sexy. So she buys a stripper pole. Yeah you can buy those. To help combat her problem. And she practices dancing in front of the mirror in her sexist underwear. Balthazar sees her and is loving every second seeing his woman be sexy as hell. Plus a bit of red cheeks moment and her continuing her little dance of him. Bom - chicka wow wow





	Confidence Boost

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. Can I have a Balthazar fic. The reader is not feeling so hot when someone comments on her weight/looks and she feels less sexy. So she buys a stripper pole. Yeah you can buy those. To help combat her problem. And she practices dancing in front of the mirror in her sexist underwear. Balthazar sees her and is loving every second seeing his woman be sexy as hell. Plus a bit of red cheeks moment and her continuing her little dance of him. Bom - chicka wow wow

Walking towards the women’s department, you wondered what Balthazar would like to see. Your thumbs tapped on the cart handle randomly while you whistled. Turning the corner, you nearly collided with another cart. “I’m sorry!” You said politely.

“Watch where you’re going, lard ass.” The man snapped, shocking you. Before you could say anything, he walked away. You knew that you weren’t petite, or rail thin. That wasn’t anything new. Most of the time you felt pretty good about your body. You had bad days, just like with everything else. With comments like that, it was hard to feel sexy, let alone buy anything to wear for your significant other. 

Abandoning your cart, you walked out of the store, into the main part of the mall. Your feet led you to Spencer’s, a place that you had always loved. Biting your lip, you walked in, and headed straight to the more adult side. You looked over their three options of stripping poles before deciding on one that seemed the most sturdy, and came with an instructional DVD.

You bought that and went straight home. Strippers with sexy, they were full of confidence, and you hoped to feel the same way. On your drive home, you thought about what that man had said, which led to thinking of comments when you were in high school, to finally remembering how it felt to hate what you saw in the mirror. That was a feeling you didn’t want to go back to.

Balthazar wasn’t home when you pulled in, so you figured he was out with one of his brothers.  He’d never once made you feel ashamed of your body, so you wanted to keep this to yourself for now. The two of you had a big enough house.

You’d set it up in a room that was rarely used, and had a decent sized mirror. Quickly changing into some workout clothes, you popped in the DVD. It was so much harder than it looked! You’d always given props to strippers, but this just seriously upped how much you respected them. They were some amazingly strong women.

You’d been able to keep your workouts secret for almost a month, improving greatly. You felt stronger, sexier, and had even saw an improvement in your body over all. One day you opted to do it free-style, in the sexiest underwear you owned (a gift from your love, of course), not using the DVD. You put on a playlist that you’d always felt sexy dancing to and started stringing together some of your favorite moves.

By the time you were on your forth song, you had worked up quite the sweat, and loved the burn it gave you. Your legs were around the pole and you leaned back, eyes going wide when you saw Balthazar watching you, smirk on his face. You got down off the pole, cheeks bright red. “How long have you been standing there?” You asked.

He walked in, a big grin forming. “Long enough.” His eyes roamed over your body. “When did we get this, and _why_ am I just finding out about it?”

Licking your lips, you sighed. “I got it almost a month ago.” You said quietly. “Some guy made a rude comment about my weight. I thought this would make me feel sexy.”  

“ _First_ of all, I think you’re always sexy. _Secondly_ , I was standing there for a good ten minutes. I didn’t want you to stop. I think we’ll be spending more time in here. And _lastly_ , that man obvious has no taste.” He moved closer to you, holding your cheek in his hand. “I’d like to see you finish up that little number, and then we are going to our room, where I will _ravish_ you.”  

You bit your lip and nodded. Taking a deep breath, you went back to the pole, more aware now. You gripped onto it, focusing on the moves you had learned. When you did the chopper with straight legs, you heard him groan, making you throb with want for him.

Ten minutes later, he was stalking over to you, pulling you in for a heated kiss. As he was pouring his lust for you into the kiss, he snapped his fingers, and you found both of you naked in your room. He led you to the bed, making you fall backwards. His eyes roamed your body before he sunk to his knees, licking his lips. “ _Beautiful_.” You heard him mutter, making you smile.

Balthazar spread your legs with his hands, his eyes moved to yours for a moment. You gave him a look of love and trust. He placed a gentle kiss at the top of your slit, and continued his way down. He was worshiping you. Letting his tongue slip out, he parted your folds with his thumbs, leaving you exposed to him. Your head fell back as he used the tip of his tongue to lick circles around your clit. A moan escaped you when his lips attached themselves to your clit, sucking lightly.

Hearing your sounds urged him on. He drew shapes with his tongue over your womanhood, drawing gasps and mewls from you. You felt his grace enter you, making you call out his name, gripping his hair. He smiled against your wetness.

He kissed up your body, leaving love bites in his wake. You felt the heat radiating from his body as he thrust into you, your chest brushing his. You placed your heels on the edge of the bed, knees bent. Your arms held him tight. “Balthazar!” You moaned, earning that smirk that made you weak at the knees.

“I got so turned on watching you on that pole.” He told you, giving an extra hard thrust. “Wanted to take you right there.” You threw your head back, screaming out his name as he pounded into you, his words having gone straight to your core. “Oh, fuck, Y/N.” He growled, snapping his hips to yours. You felt him pulse within you, filling you with his seed. Balthazar looked at your face, flush from dancing, and then sex. “I’m not done with you just yet.”

You licked your lips, eyes roaming over whatever skin you could see. As he gently pulled out, your eyes closed and you chuckled, content. “I love you, Balthazar.” You told him happily.

He leaned on his elbow next to you. “And I love you. That asshat was an idiot. You are a magnificent woman, and I am blessed to have you in my life. And my bed.” You chuckled, looking over at him, your eyes meeting his. “Promise to dance for me more often?”

“I _think_ I can manage that.”


End file.
